


Сказка никогда не кончится

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Ancient History, Angst, F/F, Genderbending, Historical Fantasy, Psychological Drama, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куда приводят мечты одиноких дурнушек, или Чем на самом деле порой заканчиваются сказки.<br/>Написано по заказу: фем-ориджинал, фэнтези. Принцесса, избегая замужества, переодевается пажом и сбегает куда-нибудь на фэнтезийный восток, где в нее без памяти влюбляется дочь султана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка никогда не кончится

Зеркала были всегда честны с ней. Начищенное холодное серебро и золотистая медь не льстили, обнажая ее подлинную сущность и отражая ее облик. Облик наследницы династии маленькой независимой страны, отчаянно цеплявшейся за свои кручи и фьорды. Облик, больше подходящий неприметной молоденькой рыбачке с причалов Сальвакроки, но никак не помолвленной принцессе.  
«Ты не годишься в королевы», - грустно шептали зеркала.  
«Ты можешь сколько угодно быть разумной, верной и чистой душой, можешь желать людям только лучшего, являть собой образец добродетельности и образованности, но никто никогда не полюбит тебя – ни будущий супруг, ни подданные. Ты станешь Безобразной королевой – той, за спиной которой со смешками перешептываются придворные дамы. Той, на которую с плохо скрываемой ненавистью косятся младшие сестры – хорошенькие, как на подбор. Тебе не повезло. Смирись с этим, не смотрись лишний раз в зеркала».  
Но Беатрис снова и снова пытливо заглядывала в зыбкие глубины полированного металла. Надеясь невесть на что. На то, что в один прекрасный день вместо чудовища с белобрысыми ресницами и пакляными волосами она увидит голубоглазую красотку с вьющимися локонами цвета пшеницы, какие положены всякой истинной принцессе. Что милосердное вмешательство высших сил исправит мелкие черты ее лица, уберет острый нос, одарит ее грациозностью, добавит пышности в необходимых местах и научит ее чувствовать себя истинной женщиной, а не ходячей несуразностью. Глупые, наивные, детские мечты. Она родилась такой – и останется такой. Она некрасива, с этим придется смириться. Зато она может похвастаться тем, что прочла все книги в дворцовой библиотеке, что держится в седле не хуже придворных кавалеров и способна не терять присутствия духа. Беатрис на опыте убедилась в этом: и когда на прошлогодней осенней охоте на нее вылетел разъяренный кабан, и когда дядюшка Харальд сдался ее настойчивым просьбам и взял племянницу в плавание к Ледяному архипелагу. В плавание, которое оказалось отнюдь не прогулкой на лодке по спокойному озеру, но именно тем, что столь красочно живописали путешественники – походом сквозь бури и шторма, с преследованием пиратского судна и проходом через коварные рифы. Там никто не обращал внимания на ее пол и внешность. Она ходила в потрепанном матросском камзоле, обшитом рыбьей чешуей, и мешковатых шароварах, стояла вахту, училась вязать узлы и держать в руках копье. Она была одной из равных – не наследной принцессой Беатрис Орвальдской, но Беркой, Бекой, Бессой, юнгой и мальчишкой на побегушках. Ей было хорошо там, на корабле под полосатыми парусами. Она не хотела возвращаться домой, мечтала плыть и плыть – туда, на заокраинную полночь, где океан срывается с края земли и можно рукой коснуться звезд.  
В этом походе она познакомилась с мессере Данкилем – исследователем чудес земных и небесных, человеком, умудрявшемся одновременно быть и пытливым, все подмечающим землезнатцем, и ловким, не лишенным цинизма и сметливости дипломатом при дворе ее отца. Это было прекрасное знакомство и прекрасные дни, но жизнь неотвратимо брала свое. С наступлением зимы корабли вернулись в столичный порт, Беатрис снова нарядили в платье, подобающее ее титулу, а отец сообщил ей, что на майское полнолуние она выйдет замуж. Отец понимал ее, насколько отец может понимать нескладную, но умную старшую дочь. Он призвал ее к себе, вдумчиво обсудив все выгоды и недостатки предложенного брака – и заверив Беатрис, что не будет настаивать на согласии Беатрис против ее воли. Поразмыслив над отцовскими аргументами, Беатрис согласилась с тем, что заключение союза пойдет на пользу обеим государствам, что она больше приобретет, чем потеряет, что принц Айрик – не самый худший из королевских отпрысков. Это ничего, что он младше ее и неумеренно амбициозен, она наверняка сумеет справиться с дурными чертами его характера. Станет второй Свальдис Мудрой, не самая плохая из перспектив.  
«Сходи-ка, взгляни на прижизненный портрет Свальдис, - глумливо посоветовал внутренний голос. – Даже если художник польстил ей, против очевидного не попрешь. Свальдис была не только мудра, но и весьма недурна собой. Ты же можешь похвалиться исключительно умом. Но разве мужчинам есть дело до женского ума? Твой муженек быстро начнет изменять тебе направо и налево, вынуждая тебя страдать. Твой характер испортится, ты станешь злой и сварливой, тебя прозовут коронованной ведьмой и начнут пугать твоим именем детей. Супруг прислушался бы к тебе, обладай ты хорошенькой мордочкой или милым голоском, но у тебя нет ни того, ни другого. Поверь мне, твой брак очень быстро станет кошмаром. Развестись с Айриком ты не сможешь, дети у вас вряд ли появятся – глупо надеяться, что муж всерьез пожелает тебя – и все закончится тем, что тебя отравят или прирежут, освобождая место на троне для королевы, более приятной обликом и нравом».  
Ветер выл за окнами, швыряя в толстые мелкие окна дворцовых покоев снежные хлопья. Столица жалась к земле, кутаясь в рваное покрывало дыма из печных труб. Чадили забитые сосновыми поленьями камины, чихали слуги, хныкали дети, выли собаки. Принцесса Беатрис обреченно разглядывала сшитые для свадебных торжеств платья – делавшие ее похожей на принаряженное чучело Злой Зимы, что сжигают на площадях в первые дни весенней оттепели. Она отдыхала душой, подолгу беседуя с мессере Данкилем и разглядывая вычерченные на пергаментных листах карты дальних стран. Мессере Данкиль пребывал в хлопотах – весной ему предстояло отправиться с большим посольством на Полдень, ко двору аль-серифе Муассанмиля. В Шандафар, страну вечного солнца, пряностей и ослепительных цветов, белокаменных городов и синего моря. В страну интриг и льстивых улыбок, таинственных ядов и безликих, неуловимых убийц. В мир Полудня, похожий на сказку – ко двору властителя, пожелавшего для своего сына руки северной красавицы, одной из младших сестер Беатрис.  
В конце зимы, как и было уговорено, принц Айрик со свитой прибыл в столицу Орвальда – знакомиться с нареченной. Церемония знакомства будущих супругов была безупречно-вежливой и холодной, с произнесением предписанных этикетом куртуазностей и вручением даров. Беатрис украдкой перевела дух: она готовилась к худшему, но Айрик при близком знакомстве не произвел на нее слишком отталкивающего впечатления. Он будет неплохо смотреться на Троне орлов, размышляла Беатрис, в короне и с регалиями. И она рядом – бесцветная, блеклая особа, сушеная треска, которой даже пышные наряды не придадут толики необходимого королевского блеска. Унылая будет свадьба и коронация.  
Неказистость наследной принцессы отнюдь не означала, что она не следила за делами двора и не прислушивалась к слухам, гулявшим меж придворных. То, о чем она вскоре узнала, и чему получила наглядные доказательства в виде перехваченных писем и свидетельств заслуживающих доверия очевидцев, не стало для нее сокрушающей новостью. Айрик закрутил интрижку с ее сестрицей Хеленой – которая отнюдь не была против и всячески выказывала жениху сестрицы свое расположение. Поговаривали, что они отнюдь не ограничиваются прогулками в уединенных уголках Оленьего парка и встречами при свидетелях.  
«Айрик и Хелена будут выглядеть в ролях короля и королевы куда лучше, чем я с Айриком», - признала Беатрис. Она не испытывала злости или ревности по отношению к сестре, только тягостную, непреходящую печаль. Почему столь многое в мире зависит от внешности? Ведь минует всего десять или пятнадцать быстрых лет, и та же Хелена превратится из стройной резвушки в почтенную матрону, озабоченную только хлопотами о подрастающих детях и утекающих сквозь пальцы молодости и красоте.  
«Я куда умнее ее, но кого это волнует? Я стала бы куда лучшей королевой, но всем хочется непременно видеть на троне глуповатую красотку. Я могла бы бороться, могла бы найти способ удалить Хелену от двора или разлучить ее с Айриком… но зачем? Ради чего? Ради непрекращающейся вражды с младшей сестрой и сомнительной чести стать нелюбимой правительницей? Будь я мужчиной, все было бы иначе. Я могла бы сама выбрать себе судьбу и путь, которым идти. Для мужчины смазливая внешность не так уж важна… Да, для мужчины. Но я – женщина».  
Беатрис размышляла над неожиданной и рискованной идеей и так, и эдак. Собственные замыслы пугали ее, она нуждалась в поддержке единомышленника – и решила, что может обратиться за помощью к мессере Данкилю.  
\- Это невозможно, - заявил, выслушав ее, господин посланник. – Подумайте сами, принцесса, сколько шума вызовет ваше неожиданное исчезновение. Вас начнут искать по всем дорогам, вы не сможете ни покинуть страну, ни найти укрытия, станете вечной беглянкой без друзей и пристанища. Я сочувствую вам, но это совершенно немыслимо. Будьте стойкой и примите вашу судьбу с достоинством. Думайте о стране и ее народе, может, эта мысль поддержит вас…  
\- А если бы не было никакого неожиданного исчезновения? – возразила задетая за живое Беатрис. – Представим, что я перед самой свадьбой скончалась от белой немочи… или на время удалилась к Молчаливым сестрам в поисках душевного покоя? – она не собиралась говорить об этом, но неожиданно для самой себя у нее вырвалось: - Мессере Данкиль, вы же догадываетесь, какая участь меня ожидает. Знаете, о чем уже давно говорят при дворе. Принцу куда более по душе моя сестра, чем я, народ меня недолюбливает, и впереди меня ждут годы разочарований и одиночества. Да, Создатель не обещал женщинам легкой жизни, но… но неужели я так и должна провести остаток жизни под замком в дальней башне, ничего не зная и ничего не видя? Помогите мне! – Беатрис понимала, что сейчас разрыдается, а это уже никуда не годилось. – Я никому не желаю зла, пусть Айрик и Хелена поженятся и унаследуют все, но помогите мне уехать отсюда!  
\- Я не… - мессере Данкиль не договорил, задумавшись. Беатрис понимала: он повидал куда больше нее, и сейчас взвешивает шансы на то, что безумный план увенчается успехом. – Ваше высочество, я не раз имел возможность убедиться в вашем редкостном для женщины здравомыслии… и хочу узнать – в полной ли мере вы осознаете последствия того, на что решаетесь? Корона – не та вещь, которую можно с легкостью отдать другому. Вы родились в королевской семье, вы принадлежите своему имени – и, если вы оставите страну, вы станете никем и ничем. Будете всего лишь одинокой женщиной в пути, без родни, без знатного имени и защиты.  
\- А может, я получу шанс стать самой собой, - нерешительно произнесла Беатрис. – И к тому же я не… я не собираюсь оставаться женщиной. Я стану кем-то другим, а вы мне поможете. Ведь поможете же, мессере Данкиль? – она в отчаянии смотрела на собеседника, понимая, сколь жалкое зрелище сейчас представляет: – Я не хочу этой свадьбы, не хочу королевской короны! Заберите меня с собой, увезите отсюда – и вот увидите, все только порадуются моему исчезновению!  
\- Но как же ваш отец? – напомнил мессере Данкиль. Беатрис прикусила губу – прикосновение к этой струне было наиболее болезненным. – Ведь государь любит вас, такой, какая вы есть, просто потому что вы – его дитя, а не только средство добиться своих целей. Поговорите с ним, объясните, что вы не желаете этого замужества и, может, он пойдет вам навстречу. Айрику предложат руку вашей сестры, все устроится наилучшим образом…  
\- Нет, - упрямо покачала головой Беатрис. – Он решит, что на меня напала обычная девичья блажь. Ему нужен этот брак, и он не уступит. Я отправлюсь в паломничество к Молчаливым сестрам и тихо сгину. Ко всеобщему облегчению. Пожалуйста, не надо льстить и лгать, говоря, что многие зальются по мне слезами. Принцесса-дурнушка, где это видано, и кому я сдалась – такая? – она подергала себя за выбившуюся прядку, жесткую и бесцветную.

Превратиться в мужчину оказалось не так уж сложно. Для начала – забыть о своей прежней личности и всегда держать в уме новое имя. Она проводила достаточно много времени с мальчиками из хороших семей, служившими при дворе в качестве пажей и слуг, неплохо изучила их обязанности, и знала, что от нее требуется – быть всегда рядом, быть наготове, не попадаясь на глаза. Всего лишь невзрачный и нескладный юнец, один из многих в посольстве мессере Данкиля, не гнушающийся любой работы и никогда не отлынивающий. Барра Хальм, отпрыск малоизвестного и небогатого семейства, взятый в услужение из-за давнего знакомства господина посланника с его семейством.  
Исчезновение принцессы Беатрис и в самом деле не вызвало лихорадочных поисков и волны слухов. Незадолго до свадьбы принцесса с малой свитой отправилась нанести визит в монастырь Молчаливых сестер – и не вернулась. Беатрис искали, но без особого старания – а Барра ехал по раскисшей от весенних паводков дороге на юг и чувствовал себя счастливейшим из смертных. Больше нет никаких условностей, никаких запретов, никакой глухой, щемящей тоски. Огромное небо над головой и расцветающий мир вокруг. Города, деревни, замки, постоялые дворы, леса, реки и горы. Мир. Жизнь. Свобода. Ей ведь так немного требовалось. Она не тосковала о том, что называла «своей прошлой жизнью», всякий вечер, засыпая, мечтала о чудесах нового дня – и мир щедро оправдывал ее ожидания.  
Неспешно двигавшееся посольство пересекло границу Шандафара, отмеченную огромными изваяниями крылатых львов, потрескавшихся и подернутых зеленью мха. Барра вертел головой, изумленно таращился по сторонам – впрочем, он не был исключением, ведь немногие из северян могли похвастаться тем, что забирались так далеко на юг. Буйство распускающейся листвы и цветов, от белых до огненно-красных и золотых, сверкание неглубоких, стремительных горных рек, наполненный свежестью и ароматами незнакомых цветов воздух. Люди шалели от запахов, от сладкого вкуса молодого вина и непривычных фруктов, от открывающихся за каждым новым горным перевалом и поворотом дороги видов. Глаза, привыкшие к робким, расплывчатым полутонам голубого и блекло-зеленого, в растерянности взирали на пестрое, ошеломительное, назойливо-ослепительное многоцветье южных растений. На постройки золотистого камня, расписанные или выложенные мозаикой всех цветов радуги. Барра-Беатрис сочла, что в мире нет страны, прекраснее этой – и неважно, что на обочинах дороги клянчат подаяние нищие в лохмотьях, что благоухание цветов скрывает вонь перегноя и отбросов, что ночами к посольскому лагерю подкрадываются одичавшие псы и пожирают все, что удается стянуть у людей. Это неизбежно в любой стране и ничуть не умаляет красоты полуденного края.  
Им явилась столица, Фессаран, огромный город на берегу бледно-голубого озера, любующийся своим опрокинутым отражением. Город вычурных башен и плавно изогнутых арок, город белизны и синевы, оттененных зеленью садов, позолотой крыш и охрой дворцовых стен. Город – драгоценность в обрамлении золотой оправы песков. Под впечатлением увиденного Барра на несколько часов потерял дар речи и преисполнился тихого восхищения, заполнившего его, как пустой сосуд, от пяток до макушки. Что в сравнении с этим радостным великолепием значили хмурые гранитные скалы и сумрачные хвойные леса оставшейся так далеко родины Беатрис? Как свинцово-серое море могло сравниться с бирюзовой гладью озера под стенами Фессарана, города, не ведающего о том, что такое зима длиной в полгода и сугробы выше человеческого роста?  
Северное посольство разместили во Дворце Олеандров, одном из многочисленных флигелей дворца правителя, запутанном доме со множеством залов и комнатушек, балкончиков, внутренних дворов, утопающих в виноградных лозах и трепещущих на ветру розовых соцветиях местного вьюнка. Барра старательно пытался описывать и зарисовывать все увиденное, приходя в отчаяние от скудости словарного запаса, не позволявшего в точности живописать все разнообразие цветовых оттенков, и неспособности красок передать нежную восковую прелесть распускающихся бутонов олеандра в плотных зеленых листьях.  
Церемонный, похожих в своих затканных золотом одеяниях на ожившую и говорящую статую посланник из дворца сообщил о том, что грядущим утром иноземцам выпадет великая честь быть представленными великому и исполненному добродетельности аль-серифе Муассанмилю, и эмиру Ваккасу, его сыну-наследнику, которому, собственно, и предназначена рука принцессы с Полуночи.  
\- Барра, ты тоже идешь, - заявил мессере Данкиль. Иногда Беатрис казалось, что почтенный ученый и дипломат за время долгого пути умудрился позабыть о том, кем на самом деле является его доверенный писец и слуга. Мессере Данкиль относился к Барре именно так, как умудренный жизнью и опытом царедворец должен относиться к познающему мир юноше, наставляя, направляя и подсказывая. Он ни разу не попрекнул Беатрис ее сумасбродным поступком, ни разу не напомнил принцессе о том, кто она есть на самом деле, и даже не отругал ее, когда ради соответствия образу Барра чудовищно напился в компании посольской молодежи. – Приготовься, будешь записывать все сказанное. Займись изучением здешних языков – у нас имеется толмач, но лишние глаза, уши и быстрые ноги отнюдь не помешают. Мы пробудем в Фессаране не меньше полугода, и тебе стоит обзавестись знакомствами среди горожан… и среди дворцовых обитателей, если повезет.  
\- Конечно, мессере, - согласно кивнул Барра. Дабы стать похожей на мужчину, Беатрис под корень обрезала свою жидковатую косу, и теперь ходила с растрепанной челкой и торчащими соломенными вихрами.  
\- Но будь осторожнее, - мессере Данкиль запнулся, в явном затруднении подбирая слова. – Здесь другие нравы, и… гм… тебя могут счесть излишне привлекательным и… гм, кхм… делать предложения, от которых лучше отказаться сразу и наотрез.  
\- Я же на чучело смахиваю, - хмыкнул Барра. Неоценимое преимущество мужчин, как поняла теперь Беатрис, состояло в том, что они могли не стесняться в выражениях и называть вещи своими именами. – Сомневаюсь, чтобы кто-нибудь из здешних господ пожелает меня домогнуться. У них для этого слишком хороший вкус, мессере.  
\- И все-таки – не забывай оглядываться на спину, - нахмурился Данкиль.  
Зал, где принимали посланцев с Полуночи, был золотым и белоснежным. Резной мрамор напоминал кружевное хитросплетение, сквозь вставленные в тонкие переплеты золотых решеток разноцветные пластины слюды и драгоценных камней просвечивало солнце, наполняя зал тончайшими переливами радужного света. Стоявший позади всех со своим переносным столиком, стопками пергаментных листов и чернильным прибором Барра оглядывался, любуясь игрой солнечных зайчиков на тканом шелке одеяний южан, прислушиваясь к их голосам – гортанным и клекочущим, к их языку с обилием протяжных гласных. Безнаказанно разглядывая участников переговоров – старого аль-серифе Муассанмиля, грузного, седого, чем-то похожего на обрюзгшего сторожевого пса, чьи клыки уже изрядно притупились, но который все еще опасен и силен. Ваккас, его сын был так хорош собой, что Беатрис не сомневалась – любая из ее сестер с визгом пала бы к ногам южанина, умоляя остановить благосклонный взор именно на ней.  
Барра упустил миг, когда из-за каменного кружева колонн выскользнула женщина, преспокойно усевшаяся на подушки рядом с молодым наследником аль-серифе. Женщина в шелках винно-алого и бирюзового оттенков, расшитых серебром, в облаке оранжевых и сиреневых вуалей. С водопадом падающих на спину иссиня-черных кудрей, переплетенных золотыми нитями, и сопровождаемая тихим звоном бубенцов на обвивающих ее запястья и лодыжки браслетах. Со своего места Барра видел темные глаза, подведенные золотой пылью, глаза лукавого, капризного, уверенного в себе создания, и алые губы – слишком яркие, слишком вызывающие. Женщина заговорила с аль-серифе, почтительно и вместе с тем насмешливо, быстро и изящно жестикулируя – ее пальцы танцевали в воздухе, плетя незримый узор и нестерпимо сверкая перстями. Птица из небесных садов, мимолетно присевшая на ветку, пригладить перышки.  
«Наверное, это жена аль-серифе. Или любимая наложница. Или дочь. Такая красавица, что глазами больно. У нас на такую женщину смотрели бы, как на сошедшую с небес древнюю богиню. И возненавидели бы за то, что она так вызывающе, так надменно красива».  
\- Амеера Альзабра-Фе, что означает - принцесса, подобная звездам, - назвал имя южанки мессере Данкиль, когда Барра после аудиенции рискнул спросить его о прекрасной женщине. – Также известная как Кобра в цветах. Одна из дочерей аль-серифе, по слухам, успешно соперничающая с его сыном за право наследования. Весьма незаурядная особа – и я дорого бы дал, чтобы привлечь ее на свою сторону. Но принцесса Альзабра испытывает к чужеземцам необъяснимую неприязнь, и я ничуть не удивлюсь, если она будет противодействовать замыслам своего отца. Держись от нее подальше – впрочем, ты все равно вряд ли снова увидишь ее. Женщины аль-серифе живут на своей половине и редко выходят оттуда.  
Дворец Олеандров, как уже выяснил Барра, примыкал к огромному гранатовому саду – где по усыпанным цветным песком тропинкам среди цветущих кустов всегда прогуливался кто-нибудь из придворных обоего пола, где назначались свидания, встречи и поединки, где заключались сделки и разбивались сердца. Барра частенько наведывался туда - во имя исполнения поручения мессере Данкиля и борясь с робостью. Забавный мальчишка-иноземец, плохо владеющий языком, но старающийся исправить этот недостаток, внимательный и хорошо воспитанный – Барре хотелось, чтобы его воспринимали именно так.  
Великолепная амеера Альзабра-Фе тоже появлялась в садах – в сопровождении пестрой стайки служанок не то доверенных подруг и хмурых стражников, всегда окруженная свитой восхищенных мужчин, звеня колокольцами браслетов и хрусталем голоска, преисполненного вежливой смешливости и колкости смертельно острых розовых шипов. Барра смотрел на нее издалека, не пытаясь приблизиться, наблюдая, любуясь, и задаваясь странным вопросом: чьими глазами он смотрит на эту роскошную женщину из чужих краев? Глазами Барры Хальма, посольского писца, или глазами Беатрис Орвальдской, несостоявшейся королевы маленького полуночного королевства?  
Дочь аль-серифе всецело оправдывала данное ей прозвище «Кобры, таящейся в цветах». Люди были для нее лишь подобием фигурок на доске для игры в паршези, «Замки и дороги», фигурок из янтаря, словной кости и золота. Она искусно и ловко переставляла их по своему усмотрению, сталкивая своих поклонников между собой, избавляясь от тех, к кому утрачивала интерес и кто показался ей недостаточно занимательны, с легкостью привлекая взамен новых.  
Сегодня она всецело благоволила одному – и счастливчик мгновенно оказывался предметом зависти всех остальных почитателей несравненной Альзабры-Фе – а назавтра забывала о прежнем фаворите в пользу нового. Барра никак не мог постичь подоплеки ее действий. Была ли амеера жестока по природе своей или просто забавлялась всеми доступными женщине способами, изводя воздыхателей капризами и непостоянством? Барра счел Альзабру-Фе истинным олицетворением красавицы полуденных стран – такая же изумительная, как город, в котором она жила, такая же загадочная и жестокая.  
Дамы севера по сравнению с ней казались скотницами и пастушками, вырядившимися в вульгарно роскошные наряды и с трудом усвоившими некое подобие хороших манер. Дамы севера обладали талантом отказывать кавалеру так, что он чувствовал себя осчастливленным. Не умели отпускать столь изысканных острот, где в равной степени смешивались льстивый мед и ядовитая отрава. Не умели вот так смотреть сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, небрежно играя низкой драгоценных камней. Не умели быть женщинами, подобными Альзабре-Фе.  
Барра был уверен, что принцесса не замечает его, как не обращает внимания на садовые статуи и фонтаны. Вряд ли неказистый писец заграничного посольства способен чем-то заинтересовать ее. Да и о чем ей говорить с ним – принимая по внимание то обстоятельство, что из разговоров окружающих Барра пока с трудом понимал два слова из пяти?  
Однако в один из дней Альзабра-Фе повелительно шевельнула пальчиком, и одна из ее служанок мелкими шажками направилась к скромному писцу, прошелестев:  
\- Всемилостивейшая амеера желает побеседовать с тобой, чужеземец.  
\- Ты похож на тень – всегда прячешься от яркого солнца и так жалостно смотришь издалека, - с нежной и рассеянной улыбкой поприветствовала не чуявшего под собой ослабших ног Барру Альзабра-Фе. – И я не в силах решить, умиляет это меня или раздражает. Как твое имя, тень?  
\- Барра Хальм, благородная госпожа амеера, - у Барры все же хватило сил взять себя в руки, не заикаться, не дрожать голосом – и не поднимать взгляда выше края расшитых жемчугом и аметистами юбок принцессы Фессарана.  
\- О, да тень умеет разговаривать! – наигранно восхитилась Альзабра-Фе. – Ну так садись и поговори со мной! – она повелительно указала пальцем на расшитую подушечку, брошенную на песок аллеи к ее туфелькам.  
Барра сел и послушно заговорил, слыша свой голос – долетающее издалека монотонное бубнение. Амеера расспрашивала его о полуночных краях и тамошних обычаях, о том, каковы живущие там женщины и мужчины, о зверях и природе, о мудрецах и правителях. Барра знал, с какой легкостью Альзабра-Фе натягивает на лицо маску притворной заинтересованности – однако она не прогоняла его, слушала, чуть склонив набок голову. Солнечные искры играли на ее серьгах, тяжелых золотых кольцах, осыпанных сапфировой крошкой. Он чувствовал сгущающуюся над своей головой ненависть – грозовое облако ненависти тех, у кого он украл внимание принцессы, он, чужак, иноземец, годный только на то, чтобы быть предметом насмешек.  
\- Традиции не позволяют дочерям аль-серифе держать в услужении мужчин, иначе бы я непременно забрала тебя у твоего господина, - Альзабра-Фе подняла руку, прерывая разговор, улыбнулась. – Я довольна. Приходи в сады, Барра, и больше не созерцай меня таким тоскливым взглядом. И кошкам разрешено смотреть на правителя – так у вас говорят?  
Она ушла, нарядная и благоухающая, окруженная толпой служанок, льстецов и обожателей. Барра остался сидеть на подушке, приоткрыв рот и потерянно глядя ей вслед.  
Подушку он унес с собой – подушку с вышитыми на ней розами и лилиями, с каплями росы из хрусталя и вышитыми золотой нитью прожилками на стебельках. Барра хранил этот случайный подарок, который ничего не означал, который вышила безвестная рукодельница в дворцовых мастерских – но который теперь принадлежал ему.  
Приходя в сады, Альзабра-Фе теперь всегда уделяла немного времени беседе с чужестранцем – ветреная и легкомысленная, она порой могла становиться серьезной, но тут же начинала смеяться неверному выговору Барры, поправляя его произношение и уверяя, что с каждым днем он изъясняется на наречии Шандафара все лучше и лучше. Она не кокетничала с ним и не заигрывала, Барра не знал, огорчится ли она, если в положенный час ее служанки не отыщут его в садах, вспомнит ли она его, когда он уедет – или тут же вычеркнет из памяти?  
Барра вновь начал терзаться неотступным вопросом: что станется с ним дальше? Переговоры шли успешно, мессере Данкиль знал свое дело и прекрасно справился с возложенной на него миссией, посольство вскоре направится обратно, увозя подписанные грамоты и выполненный лучшим придворным художником портрет эмира Ваккаса. Как поступить ему – вернуться с мессере Данкилем обратно на родину? Или остаться здесь, в Фессаране, подле двора аль-серифе и прекрасной принцессы-амееры? Полно, кто разрешит писцу и дальше жить во Дворце Олеандров? Рискнуть попросить амееру о протекции, о месте при дворе – самом скромном и незаметном? Да кто он такой, чтобы обременять ее своими просьбами? До сих пор ему везло, но кто поручится, что Барра и дальше сохранит свой секрет? Интересно, что говорится в законах Шандафара касательно женщин, скрывающих свой истинный пол и прикидывающихся мужчинами?  
Барра понимал, что влип. Он убежал из родной страны, но не смог убежать от самого себя. Он очарован Коброй в цветах и стал заложником собственного замысла. Невозможно и страшно признаться, нельзя уехать, нельзя оставаться. Как бы дело не обернулось так, что чужеземцу придется побираться на улицах Фессарана – где его рано или поздно прикончат. Барра ходил сам не свой, все валилось у него из рук, в каждом зеркале или водной глади ему виделось лицо Альзабры-Фе, он не понимал, кто он теперь – мужчина или женщина. Чьими чувствами живет и чьи страсти испытывает?  
Гранатовые сады были непривычно тихи и безлюдны. Барра трижды обошел огромный парк, но так и не встретил ни Альзабру-Фе, ни кого-нибудь из ее свитских девушек. Пока его не окликнули со стороны утопающего в зелени садового павильона – окликнули тихо и боязливо, опасаясь сторонних ушей. Барра узнал девицу, что звала его из-под прикрытия тяжелых ветвей – Мэй-Силь, прежде смешливая и говорливая, теперь выглядела бледной и перепуганной.  
\- У госпожи беда, - быстрым шепотом проговорила она, когда Барра взбежал к ней на террасу. – Она зовет тебя. Но нарочно велела добавить – если не пойдешь, она поймет, - Мэй-Силь комкала в руках расшитый платок и затравленно озиралась при малейшем звуке. – Я проведу тебя к ней, если ты не…  
\- Идем, - Барра не стал расспрашивать, что стряслось и какие горести навлекла на себя амеера. Все равно Мэй-Силь ничего не сможет ему толком рассказать. С него достаточно, что Альзабра-Фе вспомнила о нем и позвала на помощь.  
Служанка со всех ног припустила через сад, предпочитая аллеям – укромные тропинки, и постепенно забирая к высокой стене, отделявшей дворцовый комплекс от городских кварталов. Барра следовал за ней – и Мэй-Силь привела его на самую обычную конюшню, где ржали и топтались оседланные лошади. В просторном дворе собралось не меньше двух дюжин человек, и среди них была амеера – в мужском охотничьем наряде, туго перетянутом поясом, с заплетенными в тугую косу черными волосами, и с легкой саблей, болтавшейся в ножнах на поясе.  
\- Я уезжаю, Барра, - коротко и сухо известила она примчавшегося на ее зов чужеземца. – Отец мой, как тебе наверняка известно, стар и немощен. Лекари говорят, он протянет еще два-три дня, не больше. Мой брат алчет власти над Шандафаром, кольца аль-серифе и моей головы. Я не намерена сдаваться без боя, но сейчас бегство, увы, будет разумнее сражения. Рано или поздно я вернусь, и Ваккас очень пожалеет об этом дне, - она на миг оскалила зубы в хищной лисьей ухмылке, - но пока я вынуждена убегать и прятаться. Разделишь ли ты мою дорогу, Барра? Если да, то тебе дадут коня и оружие. Если нет – я не стану держать на тебя зла, но лучше бы тебе не встречаться на моем пути. Вижу, ты хочешь спросить – почему ты? У меня мало времени, но я отвечу, ибо это важно. У меня есть слуги и те, кто готов отдать за меня жизнь. Есть те, кто служит мне за деньги, и те, кто поддерживает меня в надежде на мою милость в будущем или на место при моем дворе. Тебе же от меня ничего не нужно. Если у меня и был когда-то друг – то я назвала бы им тебя, Барра. Да или нет?  
\- Да, - сказала Беатрис.  
\- Да, - сказал Барра.  
\- Да, - сказал человек, бывший некрасивой женщиной, а ставший влюбленным мужчиной.  
Ему подвели коня чалой масти, тонконогого и норовистого, и дали саблю-альфанг, непривычно тяжелую, изогнутую, как полумесяц. Барра владел принятым на Полуночи прямым мечом и более легким астоком, пытался упражняться с альфангой, но пока не достиг особых успехов. Зато он хорошо держался в седле, и это оказалось ему на пользу – амеера галопом вела свой отряд по улицам Фессарана, кони сбивали с ног людей, опрокидывали прилавки уличных торговцев, в черепки разбивали кувшины и разбрасывали товары. Дважды их пытались задержать, но спутники принцессы разметали городскую стражу и дозор на воротах. Отряд вылетел в предместья, пронесся через возделанные поля и рощи, углубился в холмы, поросшие высокой серебристой травой, колыхавшейся под ветром. Альзабра-Фе, похоже, имела точное представление о том, куда намеревается бежать – она не колебалась в выборе направления и дорог. Судя по солнечному диску, ее цель располагалась где-то на полуденном восходе.  
Скакали до наступления темноты, остановились в развалинах брошенного поселения. Разбили захваченные с собой шатры, развели костры, на скору руку сготовили ужин. Амеера до самой глубокой ночи просидела у костра, ожесточенно споря с человеком, в котором Барра опознал одного из самых настойчивых ее поклонников – владетеля нескольких крепостей и земель в плодородном и богатом краю, называемом Риоши. Видимо, Альзабра-Фе намеревалась отдаться под его покровительство и укрыться в его землях, дабы собрать там армию и отмстить брату. Но Барра не думал, что планам принцессы суждено осуществиться. Поклонник и сообщник таращился на нее, как голодный на мозговую косточку, и Барра понимал – если амеера благополучно достигнет Риоши, то уйти оттуда ей не позволят. Она была принцессой и повелительницей в Фессаране, но чем дальше от него – тем больше прекрасная Альзабра-Фе превращается в обычную слабую женщину, добычу сильных мужчин. Осознает ли она это, понимает ли, с каким огнем играет?  
И понимает ли он сам, во что вляпался? Вряд ли он когда-нибудь теперь увидит мессере Данкиля или штормовое море у берегов Сальвакроки. Он рядом с Альзаброй-Фе, но какой от этого прок? Ей пришла в голову блажь позвать иноземца с собой – и он понесся следом, не рссуждая и не задавая вопросов.  
Амеера ночевала в отдельном шатре, в обществе служанки. Барра украдкой подобрался ближе, разложил спальный мешок, укрылся за камнями. Ночью не спал, караулил, сам толком не зная, что намеревается делать, если ночью кто попытается влезть в шатер принцессы – звать на помощь или убивать наглеца.  
Утром отряд продолжил путь. Травы и деревьев вокруг становилось все меньше, отдельные песчаные озерца к середине дня слились в одну сплошную желтую реку, и Барра понял – они углубляются в пустыню. В одну из коварных пустынь Шандафара, куда опасно соваться без знающих проводников. Амеера вела отряд, без страха и сомнений, гнала коня, требовала от остальных прибавить шагу – а ближе к вечеру ее спутник, до того покорно соглашавшийся с нею, возмутился. Они отъехали чуть подальше и заспорили, Барре не нужно было стоять рядом с ними, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь. Избранник амееры не желал следовать по указанному ею пути. Он упрекал амееру в том, что та не понимает, что творит, и ведет отряд на верную гибель. Пока еще он просил ее не упрямиться и положиться на него, он спасет ее и защитит. Амеера какое-то время слушала его, потом раздраженно махнула рукой, приказывая убираться и оставить ее в покое. Барра сжался: сейчас все выяснится, сейчас принцесса на собственном опыте поймет, что она больше не во дворце и ее распоряжения не имеют прежней силы. И точно, мужчина не обратил никакого внимания на ее разгневанный жест, а когда Альзабра-Фе попыталась развернуть коня, выхватил поводья у нее из рук. Принцесса схватилась за оружие – мужчина одной рукой перехватил ее кисть, сжал, выворачивая и заставляя разжать пальцы. Барра видел лицо амееры – побледневшее, растерянное, с широко распахнутыми глазами, полными не испуга, но недоумения.  
Барра никогда прежде не убивал, тем более – в спину. Это оказалось так просто, альфанг с хрустом врубился в человеческую плоть, а дорогая ткань из зелено-золотой стала багровой.  
И все завертелось, точно мир сошел с ума.  
Пустыня разверзлась, исторгнув из пыльного облака стремительно приближающихся всадников. Альфанг застрял между ребрами, Барра ожесточенно дергал рукоять на себя, амеера размахивала саблей и залихватски улюлюкала. Мимо них пролетали кони – некоторые с седоками, некоторые с пустыми седлами. Барра наконец вытащил альфанг, заорал, чтобы амеера держалась за ним, и поскакал прочь, куда глаза глядят, лишь бы поблизости не было сражающихся людей. Чья-то лошадь врезалась в его скакуна, то едва удержал равновесие, Барра неуклюже отбил нацеленный в голову удар, едва не выпустив рукоять саблю из рук. Он яростно сражался с кем-то, обреченно понимая, что боец из него никакой, что замысел амееры провалился, сейчас их возьмут в плен, обезоружат и отвезут обратно в Фессаран. Принцессу не тронут, а его прикончат прямо здесь, чтобы не возиться с чужеземцем. Все пропало, все было бессмысленно с самого начала, с его-ее побега из Орвальда, и единственное, что было ему даровано судьбой – несколько дней счастья да золотые нити в волосах Альзабры-Фе.  
Он все-таки потерял поводья. А потом и вылетел из седла, и отчаянный крик амееры звенел в ушах, пока Барра летел в черный колодец беспамятства.

 

Когда же он очнулся, вокруг была полутьма. Уютная, убаюкивающая полутьма людского жилища, разгоняемая масляным светильником. Он лежал на спине, над ним был изогнутый потолок большого шатра из плотной холщовой ткани, выкрашенной в темно-красные и синие полосы, и этой ткани время от времени пробегали еда заметные волны.  
Болела голова. Болезненно ныла правая рука – от кончиков пальцев до самого плеча. Болели ребра.  
И все-таки он остался в живых.  
А рядом с ним кто-то сидел. Кто-то, обрадовано вскрикнувший, когда Барра с трудом разлепил глаза.  
Кто-то с лицом и улыбкой Альзабры-Фе. Амеера сменила наряд столичного охотника на широкое платье обитательницы пустынь, расшитое бусинами и лентами, но неизменные браслеты по-прежнему ободряюще перекликались тонкими голосами колокольцев. Она перетянула волосы яркой лентой, в ее руках была деревянная чаша и над ней курился ароматный дымок. Она смотрела на него и пыталась улыбнуться, а губы у нее слегка дрожали.  
\- Мы в плену? – просипел Барра. – Я должен был…  
\- Мы на свободе, - она поднесла чашку к его губам и заставила выпить терпкий, горячий настой. – И ты ничего мне не должен, мой чужеземец – теперь я обязана тебе жизнью.  
\- Где мы, госпожа амеера? – упрямо повторил вопрос Барра. Альзабра-Фе сморщила носик:  
\- Теперь я больше не амеера, спасибо Творцу за его маленькие милости. Я просто Абра. Абра из племени бедаи, уходившая и вернувшаяся, плененная и освободившаяся. И, как положено в любой сказке, я должна задать тебе вопрос, с которым спасенная красавица обращается к неизвестному, вырвавшему ее из лап злых джиннов, свирепых разбойников или жестких работорговцев… - она сделала паузу и с положенным экстатическим надрывом вопросила, простирая руку: - Кто ты, о мой герой? Открой мне свое подлинное имя, дабы я могла повторять его утром и вечером, неустанно восхваляя тебя!  
\- Я Барра Хальм, - ошарашено пробормотал «герой». Альзабра-Фе звонко рассмеялась:  
\- Ложь, о герой – но ложь во спасение, я полагаю? Отдаю тебе должное, мало кто из женщин моей земли смог бы так искусно провести мужчин. Но мужчины слепы, в слепоте своей они видят лишь то, что желают видеть. Я женщина, и не ослеплена мужской заносчивостью. Впервые увидев тебя, я поняла – эти глаза могут принадлежать лишь женщине. Женщине мудрой и отважной, вынужденной скрываться в чужом обличье. Я не пыталась выведать твою тайну, но теперь я изнываю от любопытства – кто же ты?  
\- Беатрис Орвальдская, - удрученно признался Барра.  
\- Ты того же рода, что и девица, на которой напрасно мечтал жениться мой братец? – мгновенно сделала выводы Альзабра-Фе. – Ты убежала из своей страны?  
\- Угу, - Беатрис судорожно сглотнула. Южанка глядела на нее, словно пыталась поглотить своими чародейскими глазищами, а потом заговорила, нараспев, покачиваясь, как базарная сказительница:  
\- У предыдущего аль-серифи, отца нашего с Ваккасом отца, было много законных жен, мимолетных подруг сердца, наложниц – и всего одна валидах. Женщина, не признанная законной супругой, но всецело владевшая его душой, разумом и сердцем. Он встретил ее во время охоты в пустыне, она была из бедаи, кочевница, свободная и сама выбиравшая свою судьбу. Она выбрала аль-серифи, вошла вслед за ним во дворец Фессарана, родила ему детей и правила вместе с ним – а то и вместо него. Она была умна и изворотлива, никогда не колебалась вперед выбором и никогда не сожалела о сделанном. Когда старый аль-серифи умер, она оседлала коня и вернулась в пустыню. Она забрала с собой своего сына, рожденного от аль-серифи, но не смогла увезти дочь. Ее дочь выросла в городе, это была трепетная газель, не способная пустить в дело данные ей Создателем рога – и дворцовые шакалы разорвали ее в клочья. Я – дочь газели от Муассанмиля. И я – внучка старой валидах, упрямой и выносливой, как верлюдица, до сих пор способной при случае пнуть так, что мало не покажется. Бабушка считает меня вздорной и ветреной, но не в силах отказать мне в праве на ум, - Абра довольно фыркнула. – Я сыграла в одну игру, ты наверняка видела ее на городском базаре. Игроки копают ямку, сажают туда с полдюжины скорпионов и бьются об заклад – кто выживет. Я собрала вокруг себя всех городских скорпионов, я внушила моему трусоватому братцу мысль о том, что сразу после смерти отца расправлюсь с ним и стану полноправной аль-серифи, я устроила этот шитый белыми нитками заговор и дурацкий побег – и добилась своего!  
Она вскинула сжатый кулачок.  
\- Мои поклонники перегрызлись между собой – туда им и дорога! Мой отец, конечно, не молод, но помирать не собирается – и он обвинит моего братца в том, что тот готовил покушение на меня и на него. Меня сочтут погибшей либо от рук взревновавших мужчин, либо от стрел наемников братца Ваккаса, либо заблудившейся в пустыне – и горько оплачут. Я мертва для всех, никто не станет меня искать. Бабушка, конечно, поворчит, но не выгонит меня в пустыню, я могу оставаться с бедаи, сколько захочу – хоть всю жизнь. Нити оборваны, я свободна!  
\- Но… - обессилевший разум Беатрис-Барры тщетно пытался осознать логику поступков Альзабры-Фе. – Но зачем тебе это все?  
\- Ради тебя, Барра, - удивленно откликнулась Абра. – И ради свободы. Никогда прежде я не встречала людей, подобных тебе – преданных без жажды выгоды, умеющих скрывать свои чувства, тех, что не бросят тебя даже перед лицом смерти. Я догадываюсь, что ты испытываешь ко мне – нет-нет, сейчас мы не станем говорить об этом, - она легко приложила палец к губам собиравшейся запротестовать Барры. – Мы поговорим, когда ты окрепнешь и сможешь подняться в седло. Когда мы отправимся в дорогу – на все восемь сторон света и истинный закат. Когда я узнаю тебя, а ты – меня. Ты нужна мне. Я нуждаюсь в тебе, в твоих словах, в твоих руках и твоей преданности. Хочу любить тебя – велением сердца, а не разума. А теперь спи, - она провела рукой по лбу Барры, убирая волосы. – Спи и не тревожься ни о чем, мой чужеземец.  
\- Но я… я же страшна, я уродлива, я не пара тебе! – наконец смогла выкрикнуть – а вернее, прохрипеть Барра. Альзабра-Фе только закатила глаза, изображая бесконечное отчаяние:  
\- Ты прекрасна. Если для того, чтобы ты поверила в это, мне придется твердить эти слова десять раз в день – я с радостью буду повторять их для тебя. Ты прекрасна, Барра, и я приказываю тебе спать, - она наклонилась, задувая светильник, и Барра увидела ее лицо, словно озаренное изнутри, тем негаснущим и яростным огнем, что пылал под кожей Абры, принцессы Полудня.

 

Беатрис отложила перо, не спеша разминая затекшие пальцы. Прислуге было настрого запрещено беспокоить и отвлекать госпожу, пока она пишет – но стоило ей завершить очередную страницу, как служанки немедля подхватывали ее, следя за каждым шагом.  
Мессере Данкиль перебирал исписанные ровным, острым почерком страницы, следя за тем, как две дюжие тетки уводят Беатрис, некогда такую тонкую и легкую, а теперь огрузневшую, расплывшуюся, с лицом, похожим на жабью морду – и так отчаянно цепляющуюся за жизнь. Смерть стала бы для нее избавлением, но Беатрис живет, живет вопреки всему. А он уже немолод, и кто позаботится о ней после его смерти? Она одинока, забыта всеми – обезумевшая, замкнувшаяся в своих грезах, ставших для нее спасением. Слишком много тяжести судьба решила обрушить на плечи женщины – и Беатрис не выдержала. Постоянные измены мужа, надежды на рождение ребенка – но явившееся на свет дитя не прожило и дня. После этого Айрик окончательно перестал уделять внимание законной супруге, поселив ее в удаленной части замка, и рассудок оставил Беатрис.  
Даже ее безумие носило выверенный и логический характер. Она создала свой мир, вписала себя в него, и всякий день добавляла новые страницы в летопись несуществующего бытия. Творя историю другой Беатрис, живой, деятельной, влюбленной. Король Айрик жил с ее сестрой Хеленой, как с законной королевой и супругой, а Беатрис Орвальдская сидела в башне и писала, пока ее пальцы не сводило судорогой.  
Мессере Данкиль пытался сделать для нее все, что было в его силах – преданная и толковая прислуга, пергамент, заточенные перья, покой и фальшивая безопасность. Все – ради той девочки из прошлого, отважно помогавшей убирать паруса в шторм и с восторгом рассматривавшей карты чужих земель.  
«Я умру, и они убьют ее. Отнимут возможность писать, а без своих историй она зачахнет за считанные месяцы. Она лишится Абры, лишится Шандафара, своих странствий и своей призрачной свободы. Ее сказка завершится – сказка, которая не должна кончаться, потому что в только сказке она черпает силы жить.  
Но мне никогда не хватит духу честно ответить своей совести – а нужна ли ей такая жизнь? Может, когда она закроет глаза – она увидит солнце над Фессараном, и смеющуюся Абру, скачущую ей навстречу?»

Конец.


End file.
